Broken fairy tail
by karirin
Summary: Once upon a time Quatre had a son. His cousin betrayed him and he lost his precious boy. harry was a hero born to save to lead to die. He accepted the first and resigned himself to the last until his lover makes a startling discovery. will it be enough to give Harry and Quatre their happily ever after or will it do them further harm?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time

All stories start like that do they not? They start with once upon a time and end with a lowery and they lived happily ever after.

There were many a times harry asked himself if he would ever get his happily ever after or if he was just one of the secondary characters doomed to eternal anonymity. The one that always helped sacrificed and even died but never once got the rewards the hero received.

And there were many times he thought about turning around adding his own little plot twist to the fantastic story his life seemed to be. There were even more times that he felt like calling it quits. Abandoning the fight giving in to the whispers of his mind. It would be so easy to do that. Too let death take him away. Too finally get the rest his bruised and battered body deserved. Too bad he was too stubborn for that. Or was it too stupid. His master seemed to think it was the latter he… well he rather preferred the former, and anyway what did his master know. There was a reason they were in a Mexican draw now. And no matter his choice it seemed like old man death would get him this time. He didn't particularly care though. He wasn't that keen on living anyway except…. Well except when he was with him. And he supposed that that was where the problem really lied. He got attached to the damned blonde and well he kind of wanted him to stay alive.

Choices choices…..

His freedom his family or his lover.

It would have been so much easier had he stuck to his original plan but neither he nor the blondes were much for logic and order. Perhaps that is why they fit so well together. Like the broken pieces of the same mirror.

Choices choices choices…..

A gun shot. That was all that was heard in the old motel room.

Downstairs Hero and his team marched into action. But it was too late and somehow they all knew it. Death was waiting for its due and this time he wouldn't be cheated. All they could possibly hope for was the life of one which… well it depended on who you asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello there. First of let me say thank you for reading my story and sorry about any grammar mistakes that I have made (or that I will make)

I know the first chapter was confusing and that was a bit the point. I wish I could say that this one won't confuse you at all but that would be a lie. It will start to clear up a bit at the end when 2 of the main characters will be revealed.

I will post once or twice a week. I can't promise more than that.

If you find the author note annoying at the beginning of the chapter let me know and I will move it at the end.

I hope you like this chapter and let's not forget

I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam wing.

* * *

Three rings were heard on the phone. No answer came. Another two, the call was dropped. The same happened two more times the rhythm never failing. On the fourth turn the call took longer 5 rings and a voice mail.

_6 pm Lanchaster street. 10 2 5._

Gibberish or maybe a prank call. He knew different though. He gathered the supplies as ordered. Ordered such a funny word. One he would usually balk at but not for him. Not for the one he was meeting. For him that word held no shame, just love anxiety and sometimes pain. He was always terrified when weeks passed without a call from the strange young man. He was scarred, it seemed to be a constant state for him these days. He should be honest with himself and say it for what it truly was. For near 2 years now he has been in this strange relationship.

Relationship… a word he only told himself in the deepest confines of his mind. He shook his head to clear it from all his rampant thoughts. This was not the time to linger. He had to get to the meeting place or this might just be the last time his lover called.

(~_~)

The smell of antiseptic and its sting were the ones that woke him up. He would have been worried about the person hovering over him had he not been expecting it.

''How long?'' damn his throat was dry.

'' How long you slept or how long have I been here?'' ah his blond was here. And he was pissed too. Great. Another thing he didn't have time for.

''Either one is fine'' maybe if he feigned ignorance he will get away with a simple thank you some good sex and a see you later.

….

Or maybe not. Ok time to make the little wife happy. What was it that Red said? All women wanna hear was sorry right. Well his blond was no woman that was for sure but he sure as hell acted as prissy as one at times. So time to man up

''Sorry''

….

''I should have called before. It's been tricky though. The…''

''I'm not mad about that idiot…''

….

''Every time you call it's worse!... You're worse''

'' Hey come on it's not that bad. He only took a couple of swings at me this time.'' He really did mean to sound reassuring but something in the blondes eyes told him he was anything but.

"A couple of swings! With what a hatchet. Harry I had to stich half of your lower back. That man is trying to…"

''Kill me I know. But he won't do it. Not really. I'm worth a hell of a lot more alive than dead.''

"Oh sure that's reassuring. ''

He knew he was hurting the blond. Odd how he wanted things to be different. He wished he could tell him everything, he wished he could at least tell him that it will be alright. That in the end _they_ will be alright. But he wouldn't do that to him he will not lie to him. He cared too much for him as much as he hated himself for it.

He could only comfort his lover as best as he could so with a pain he ignored so that he could face the blond he got off the bed and with a sigh readied himself to make his way to the pacing man. He really did look like a cat he thought, sometimes a lion other times a tiger or sometimes like a great big tabby.

Now he had to calm his lion though and he really hoped his claws were well sheathed or else the supplies would definitely not be enough.

(~_~)

He really wished he could say he was surprised by the state in which he found his little leptir. He wished he could ignore the panic he felt when he made no move as the door closed with a rather loud creek. And he above all wished they were anywhere else other than this retched motel doing anything other than him patching his lover up. And oh how he wished that the action was a little less familiar. That he wasn't so used to this. How he wished to take each and every scar and wear it himself for he knew the shame his lover felt as he looked at his own reflection.

He hated fighting with him and he knew that he was being unreasonable and that he was breaking their deal, and he knew like always that he had a choice. He could leave and he would never have to go through this again or he can stay and hope that the next time he gets a call it will be better.

And as soft small deceptively frail arms encircled his waist, as he felt a lithe body press against his own and a soft voice filled the quiet that had settled in the room he knew he was doomed. There was no choice for him.

''I love you Harry''

And as the silence dragged on he knew he would not receive an answer and he was alright with that. As long as he could hold him in his arms even for a short time he was alright with it. He had to be alright.

(~_~)

It hurt hearing it and even more it hurt not being able to say anything in return. He hated it all, he hated him for making him feel like this, feel like his body was on fire when they touched like he couldn't breathe without him. Oh how he hated that he loved him too. But the sad truth was just that. He Harry James Potter son of Lilly Evans and adopted son of James Potter was in love with Zechs Marquize for better or for worse.


End file.
